When two people are in LOVE
by StUpIdLoVeLeTtEr
Summary: First spin-off of 'Broken Angel'. This is the untold story of Lizzie and Ryan's love story, in 'Broken Angel' you hear about Lizzie and Ryan's love. But what is it like behind their eyes and not just other's? What was really going on to make them go through such deceit only to find love in the end? Here is their story in their eyes. Follow a rocky story of two people in love.


When two people are in LOVE

"Bells? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…why?"

She looked up at me with the most dejected eyes, it killed me to see this look back on her face. It's been years since she had that look on her face and I can't take this much longer, she is supposed to be the rock…I'm supposed to be the broken mess, not her.

"Don't lie to me." I whispered back with conviction.

"I'm not."

"Because that was convincing." I rolled my eyes and looked out to the bay.

"I'm sorry, I just….I miss him more than usual today."

"That's understandable. Today is the day he left, I understand that you are upset. I just hate seeing you like this."

She smiled a watery smile and took my hand in hers as the world went on around us and we sat here still as stone just letting it pass us by. Why do we do this to ourselves? We deserve better than this.

"I'm sorry. I need to pick myself up and just keeping going, I can't just stop living. It ends here."

She said with conviction, I could see it in her eyes that she meant it this time and that she was ready to make her life better for her and for Alistair. And that made me so happy.

"You know, I have been waiting to hear you say that for a long time. And I know Alistair would love to hear it too."

"I know, as soon as I get to talk to him again I will make sure he knows."

"Good. I am so proud of you B."

She smiled widely at me and I laid my head on her shoulder as we sat there looking out on the bay together with our food long gone and the sun setting.

"How are you and Ryan?" she asked as we got ready to leave, walking to our cars together.

I smiled widely as we stopped by the door of my car, she looked at me with a quirked brow as she studied my dreamy look.

"It's better than ever. I love him so much and I always have you know but I mean it was kiddy love at first and then we dated kind of on and off in high school and then it got serious in college. And it has been so great ever since then."

"I'm glad. You deserve love Liz." I looked up to see my big sister smiling proudly at me, something I always wanted and loved to see. Her proud face.

"I just hope that it will stay this way, and I can have what you and Alistair have."

"You will baby, you will. You just have to work at it."

She pulled me into a hug and we exchanged 'I love you's' before departing and going to our respective apartments for the night.

~~~~~~~~When two people~~~~~~~~

"Hello?" I asked groggily into the phone at….Ugh 3:00 a.m.

"Liz?"

"Who is this?" I was too tired to look at caller I.D. and definitely way too tired to recognize a fuzzy voice.

"Alistair."

I shot up in the bed, fully awake now.

"Alistair? Aren't you supposed to be in Afghanistan?" I asked confused, why is he calling? Whenever he gets the chance to call he calls Bella and that is it.

"Is Bella at the apartment or is she with you tonight?"

"Her place….why?" I asked confused.

"Good, I wanted to surprise her."

"Your home?" I asked, excited for my sister.

"Yeah, sorry to wake you so early but I had to be sure you know? Because you guys like to spend the night with each other every once in a while ya know?"

"Ohhhh, this is so exciting and don't worry about it! She will be so excited Alistair!" I squealed happily.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Lizzie, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, bye."

I hung up the phone with a smile, wishing I could be there to see my big sis' face when Alistair gets there. With a sigh and a big smile on my face I laid back down and fell back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~are in LOVE~~~~~~~~~

Alistair has only been overseas for a year and Bella has missed him every day, he hasn't been home much so imagine mine and her surprise when he showed up early this morning to surprise her.

"I am so glad you are home!" She gushed as they laid together on a fold out chair by the pool.

"Me too baby." He whispered into her hair as he held her close and kissed her head.

"You guys sicken me." I groaned while pushing my sunglasses over my eyes and leaning back on my float.

"You're just bitter because Ryan isn't here for you to cuddle with." Bells teased as she laid her head on Alistair's bare chest with a wide smile.

I just lifted my arm and flipped her the bird, making them both laugh loudly as I just lounged and pouted.

"Where is Stefan at?" I asked after their laughter finally died down and I could get a word in.

"Work." I huffed, he is always working now a days.

"Who started the party without me?" my eyes shot open and I nearly flipped over as I tried sitting up too quickly.

"ALISTAIR! BUDDY!" Ryan yelled excitedly as he ran over to his friend who smiled at his enthusiasm and clapped hands.

"What's up buddy?"

"God it's great to see you, when did you get in man?"

"Three this morning." Bella mumbled while burying her head in Alistair's chest with a grin.

"Woke her up huh?" Ry asked while pulling his tank top off.

"Yeah, she wasn't too happy at first until she realized it was me and then she was the happiest person in the world. And believe me I was too until six in the morning when she smacked me upside the head and said we needed to go to sleep."

He said with a sad puppy dog look, I made a face at the implication as Ryan just smiled and nodded his approval, as Bella lightly smacked Alistair's shoulder making him chuckle and squeeze her in his arms.

They are so cute.

"Cannon ball!" Ryan yelled playfully before jumping in right beside me making me squeal.

"RYAN!" I yelled over Alistair and Bella's laughter.

"Yeah baby?" he asked once he came up for air, grinning from ear to ear.

"Jerk." I mumbled annoyed as I wiped the water from my glasses as Ry rested his arms on the side of my float and put his chin on his hands.

"I'm sorry baby, you know I didn't mean it…forgive me?" he pouted cutely, and who was I to deny him?

"Of course I do." I pecked his lips once lovingly causing B and Al to 'aww' obnoxiously.

Yep, this is what we have to put up with since we became a solid couple our freshman year of college which was three years ago. Maybe Bell is right and I will have a relationship like her and Alistair one day.

With this thought I looked over to my sister and her love to see they were looking into each other's eyes, smiling brightly and having a silent conversation that only they were privy to.

One day…One day I will have a relationship like my big sister. I'll make sure of it.


End file.
